Scum of the Hell
by Illusion137
Summary: "It might be just like a bird in the cage. How could I reach to your heart? I need you to be stronger than anyone. I release my soul so you feel my song." - Love was impossible; they've chosen the difficult...
1. Back to the Demon World

** Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Beelzebub! All recognizable characters in this story belong to _Tamura Ryuuhei_.

* * *

**Scum of the Hell**

**Chapter 1: **_**Back to the Demon World**_

„Hilda-him-… Hilda-neesama, Hilda-neesama!" Lamia ran through the deepest gulfs of hell while looking for a certain blonde-haired woman.

The said woman was sitting on her favorite spot at the water's edge and reading under a huge oleander tree. It was the only species of its sort there with the beautiful pink flowers, which were five times bigger than a normal blossom in the human world and didn't wither for the whole year.

Hearing Lamia's voice, she closed the thick encyclopedia about demonic spells and seals, and spotted the pink haired assistant doctor running towards her. "What is it, Lamia? Why are you so winded?"

Lamia stopped in front of her and tried to catch her breath. "Something,… something horrible has happened!"

Hilda was filled with horror as she imagined the worst scenarios. "No! Did-… did something happen to the Master?" She jumped up and grabbed Lamia's shoulders.

The latter shook her head. "No…no, even worse than that!"

"Is… is it the Demon Lord? Did something happen to our King?"

Lamia continued shaking her head. "No… but _he_'s coming back!"

Suddenly, Hilda's face became as white as sheet and she let her hands slide down from Lamia's shoulders. "You… you mean…"

"Yes! He has finished his training and is on his way back to the Demon World!"

Hilda gritted her teeth and clenched her fists until her knuckles turned white. "_So, that _bastard_ is returning after so many years?" _

After the incident three years ago, Lamia knew that her idol was still mad at _that human_. The incident that had changed her personality, her whole life and made Hilda to what she was now. Though people had always described her as cold and ungrateful back then, Lamia knew that Hilda had also had a hidden caring and lovely side.

But even that part of her had completely vanished.

Her deep frown disappeared as quickly as it came when Hilda grinned evilly. "Finally…!" she murmured lowly under her breath.

At last, the long awaited day when she would settle her score had come.

* * *

"So this is the Demon World? It doesn't look that… _frightening_ to me. Besides those green creatures here and there, which look as if they're ready to attack us any moment."

"Don't worry, Kunieda-senpai." Furuichi assured her. "Those Yoppulu monsters are peaceful creatures that are guarding the valley of Vlad. You could also call them the police of this area."

"You sure know a lot for being here only twice." the dark haired-girl remarked quite impressed.

"Yes, we've met them here during our first journey when we came to rescue Angelica-san. That's why we're taking this route although the valley of Vlad is said to be a dangerous place in the Demon World." he explained as if he was some kind of a guide. "Anyway, you don't need to worry about them. They're really harmless and if something happens, our man here will scare them to death, right Oga?"

The latter didn't reply.

"O-Oga?" Furuichi repeated.

"I don't know…" Kunieda whispered thoughtfully. "Oga is the only one making me worry here. Was it really a good idea to bring him here in his current state?"

"Would you two shut up for a second?!" The man in front finally snapped at them. "If you're wetting your pants from the start by seeing a few Yoppulus, then go back right off the bat! Nobody asked you two to come along anyway…"

"D-Don't get the wrong idea." Kunieda disclaimed. "I've only come to see if Koma's behaving himself. And the Red Tails asked me to give some souvenirs to Lamia…"

"For my case, I haven't had a choice anyway, right?" Furuichi sighed, being overexcited at the same time. "But I want to see Angelica-san that I'm even putting up with meeting Alain Delon again!"

"Then stop annoying me and be quiet until we reach the royal palace." Oga hissed back, being more moody than usually. "Your drivel's giving me a headache!"

Furuichi and Kunieda exchanged a pair of worried expressions and turned their gazes back to the man in front. Their lousy excuses from earlier were only half of the truth for coming along with him to the Demon World. The fact is that they wanted to keep Oga under control and prevent a similar event as three years ago. Kunieda had heard the complete story from Furuichi when they had returned from the Demon World that day but the story itself had been less frightening than Oga's state at that time. Having already fought against demons herself, she knew how strong they were and heard from her grandfather that they were multiple times stronger in their own territory.

Nevertheless, her biggest worry was that Oga's own power level had probably surpassed a demon's long ago so that he could easily wipe the floor with that Jabberwock if they were in the human world.

She turned her gaze to the other man walking next to her. Furuichi tried to smile at her nervously but was preoccupied with something else.

"_I hope that we can get over with this _before_ we meet _her."

* * *

"My Lord." The King's fugleman bowed in front of him. "Oga Tatsumi and his two companions have arrived."

"Send them in." The Demon Lord commanded as the older servant did.

"Jeez! Why all these formalities instead of letting us in directly?" Oga nagged as he stepped in lazily in front of the King.

"Still lacking of respect, human?" the King noticed. "I'm somehow glad that you haven't changed a bit after all…"

"_Like hell I haven't changed_!" was what Oga wanted to say but he thought better of it. "I've come back and kept my part of our agreement, just as I promised. Now it's your turn!" He pointed a finger at the King. "Where are _they_?"

"As hot-blooded as ever, Oga Tatsumi! Fine. Me, too, I'll stick to my side of our bargain since you've completed your task and proved me that humans aren't _very_ useless in all likelihood." The Great Demon Lord turned to his servant and demanded. "Bring my youngest one here!"

"As you wish, my Lord." The servant bowed his head and was out of sight.

"Who would have thought it'd be that simple to get Beel-chan back." Kunieda whispered relieved to the silver-haired next to her.

Once again, Furuichi smiled weakly at her and wondered skeptically. "_Is it really so easy? No, something's definitely wrong here! Be careful, Oga…"_

The Demon Lord turned back to his visitors. "You sure, you don't wanna stay and rest for a while? You must be quite tired after your long trip here."

Furuichi opened his mouth to say something, but Oga was the faster one. "No, let's get over with this quickly. No need to stay here any longer than necessary!"

Just as if on cue, a certain blonde-haired wet nurse and the green-haired baby in her arms entered the hall. Whereas his companions made delighted faces to see Baby Beel again after so long, Oga had a different expression on his face and looked rather disappointed at the woman. "You…!"

* * *

**A/N: **_Finally, I present you my fourth fiction for _**Beelzebub**_!_

_Compared to "__**A Father, A Lover**__", this story will have shorter chapters (around 1000 words) to provide you faster updates hopefully. However, I probably won't update this one before ultimately finishing "__**Rapunzel in Ishiyama style!**__", so I'm just publishing it now to collect your first impressions. I'd be glad to get as many opinions as possible although this chapter isn't very informative…_

_Anyway, I can give you some hints about this story: it's going to be multi-chaptered, too, but unlike "__**A Father, A Lover**__", demons will play a central role as you can see (even the plot starts in their world). In addition, instead of an 'adventurous' and humorous love story, the theme will be… (have a guess)… yes: the _impossible_ love._

_PS: The lyrics in the summary belong to the soundtrack "__**Bios**__" from the anime _Guilty Crown_. It's in line with this fiction, therefore you can also regard "Scum of the Hell" as a song-fiction for it._


	2. Agreement

**Disclaimer: **Beelzebub belongs to_Tamura Ryuuhei._

* * *

**Chapter 2: **_**Agreement**_

"You…!"

As soon as he heard the familiar voice, Baby Beel jumped from the wet nurse's arms and hugged Oga's face as firmly as he could. The human father himself didn't show any signs of joy about being reunited although he was glad to see the infant again. He was glaring daggers at the woman next to the King when he took Beelze with one hand and placed him on his usual spot on his shoulder. "What's the meaning of this?! Where's _she_?!"

The Demon Lord made a hand signal and dismissed the woman. "Yolda has been taken care of my Youngest for almost three years now."

"Don't give me that shit! Where – the hell – is – _Hilda_?!" Oga repeated his question on the verge of losing his temper.

"Calm down, Oga." Furuichi rushed to his side. "I'm sure there's a reason for all this."

"Well…?!" Oga insisted upon an explanation.

"Hilda – as you humans call her…" the King announced, "…is quite busy right now that she hasn't time to see you off."

"See us off?" Kunieda, who was slightly intimidated by the Great Demon Lord, asked nervously from behind. "Isn't Hilda-san coming with us?"

Whereas Furuichi shot her a warning look, Oga never tore his gaze apart from the throne as if waiting for the King to answer her question.

The latter glanced at the girl and talked in a serious tone. "It seems that your little friend doesn't exactly know about our agreement, Oga Tatsumi. _Your_ task was to have demonic power under control. Thereby, _I_'d leave Prince Beelzebub in your care. As for Hilda… she was never part of our deal."

Oga gritted his teeth at that. Of course, she hadn't been part of the deal since he assumed that she'd come along with Baby Beel no matter what.

"Now, now! Don't look at me as if I'm your fiend, Oga Tatsumi." The King continued nonchalantly. "It's not that I'm holding her captive or something like that."

"You kidding me?!" Oga, as well as Furuichi and Kunieda were surprised at his words.

"You heard right. In other words: it's Hilda's own wish to stay here in the Demon World."

They couldn't believe what they just heard. Hilda was supposed to part company with her master? No one lucid, who knew Hilda to a greater or lesser extent, would imagine nonsense like that.

"Say something, Beel." he muttered to the baby on his shoulder. However, Baby Beel had a sad expression on his small face and buried his head silently on his back.

"_Dammit_!" Oga cursed under his breath. He really hoped for a return home without any major problems but who was _he_ to have high demands of that ilk! Something off-key was going on there right now and those people wouldn't tell him anything. Thus, he had to find out himself and take the bull by the horns.

"Oga…" It was his best friend who spoke next to him. "If she doesn't want to come along with us, we shall just-…"

"Here." He passed the little prince to Furuichi and interrupted him. "We'll accept the Demon Lord's offer and stay for a while."

"Oga, wait!" the silver-haired protested. "I don't think that's a good-…"

"Beel needs to rest before we hit the road. The human world will keep anyway!" he stuffed his hands into his pockets and went off.

"I said wait! Where are you going?"

He passed Kunieda and went on. "I'm gonna go take a shit. It's the safest for you guys to stay with Beelze here until I'm back."

"That goes for you, too, Oga Tatsumi."

The last statement of the Lord made him stop for a moment as he explained further. "Remember that you're my special guest today but I can't guarantee _your_ safety outside of my palace. After all, humans aren't very welcomed here and we all know that you have enough deadly enemies among the folk…"

"_Tch! As if I'd need your protection, dumbass_…!" he murmured and left the palace without listening to the warning.

* * *

Yolda escorted her sleeping master and the other two humans to his room. Furuichi and Kunieda didn't say a single word until they reached their destination because they wondered about the absentee in their group. It was the craziest idea to let Oga stroll through the Demon World on his own. Then again, he wouldn't listen to any of them in his currently pissed mood. What was he planning to do by delaying their return? What could he do about the whole situation?

"We're here."

Yolda opened the door to a huge room, which was at least as big as Furuichi's entire house, he thought. She placed the sleeping baby on his bed with caution and covered him with a blanket. This would be her last day spending with the little prince. Beelzebub was even harder to deal with than her previous master was, who would have been easily impressed by games and plays. In spite of that, she tried her best to look after him at least half as much as her sister had done.

"Stay here with Master Beelze until your friend comes back. Moreover, don't wander around in the palace and cause me any trouble!" Yolda's words sounded more like a firm command.

"Wait a second, Yolda-san." Furuichi called after her. "Why are _you_ taking care of Baby Beel now? What happened to-…"

"I'm not obligated to explain anything to the likes of you!" was the wet nurse's final statement before she left the room.

"What's wrong with her? She's a little bit too cold even for her taste…" he noticed while scratching his head.

"Furuichi-kun, can you tell me more about Oga's agreement with the Demon King?" Kunieda asked curiously.

"Well,… there's nothing much to add. The Demon Lord must have been impressed by Oga's extraordinary strength that he gave him the chance to prove himself in the first instance. After Oga declared that Baby Beel's place was by his side, the King temporarily broke the bond between them and sent Oga back to our world. His mission was to gain full control on Beelze's demonic power without the limiter or catalyst stuff, which I don't understand myself to this day."

"Is it even possible for a human body to store that amount of demonic power for good?" Kunieda thought aloud.

"Besides Oga, there was only one human who succeeded and that was Saotome-sensei. However, it took him five years of training to attain his goal. The Demon Lord overcharged Oga to test his skills and he was supposed to finish his training within four years."

"_Four_ years?" Kunieda exclaimed almost too loudly. "But…"

"Yeah, it took him merely _three_ years. After all, mankind will be saved as well because many have seen this as a power struggle between En and Beelze to decide on the rightful heir to the throne. I guess that won't be a problem anymore since Baby Beel will come with us and step back so that En will become his father's successor."

"So this would make Oga to the savior of our world…?" Kunieda smiled to herself.

_KNOCK! KNOCK!_

The beating on the door interrupted their conversation. When they invited the visitor to come in, a Muu entered the room and saluted them briefly.

"Dr. Forkas sent me to inform you that your friend has recently been hospitalized."

* * *

**A/N**: _Seriously, I'm beginning to wonder how this story will end!_

_More details about the pact may come later since I wanted to keep the chapters short._

_About Baby Beel: His appearance hasn't changed because his real age was just recently revealed by Hilda in the series. So he's still… the Baby Beel you know since demons seem to age more slowly than humans. I won't go into detail about how much the other characters have changed physically within the three years but you can simply calculate their ages: Oga (19), Hilda (in human terms: 19), Furuichi (19) and Kunieda (20)._

_If it takes too long to write the next chapter of "_**A Father, A Lover**_", I may update this next weekend…_

_Thanks to all the readers who posted a review last time.__**KH-Hardcorefan4483**_**: **_I hope that you've survived the past few days. :-)_

_Please _review_ again and have a nice weekend!_


End file.
